


Iris 2

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (06/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I have seen up to 'The Andorian Incident' due to the fact that I live in Australia. I have researched online and really tried to get things in line with the ENT series but please point out any glaring errors.  


* * *

> Captain Archer glanced briefly at the object in his hands as he entered sickbay. After a lot of thought, he'd come to the conclusion that T'Pol just wasn't a flower person. He'd found a gift he hoped she would appreciate. 
> 
> He waved to Dr Phlox, who smiled at him, before returning to a PADD he was studying. He approached T'Pol, who was also reading a PADD. 
> 
> He gently removed it from her hands and placed it on a side table. At her raised eyebrow, he said, "Working already?" 
> 
> "Actually, Captain, I was becoming acquainted with a writer I believe is quite revered on Earth." 
> 
> "Really?" he picked up the PADD. "Shakespeare? That's not exactly light reading." He was smiling. 
> 
> "There's nothing wrong with my mind." She said reasonably. 
> 
> At the mention of her injury, Archer's smile disappeared. "How is it?" 
> 
> "It is healing." 
> 
> Archer didn't know how to respond to that, so he proffered his gift. She took it carefully, examining it curiously. It was a cube made out of some sort of crystal - when she tilted the cube to the side, sparkling colours moved inside the puzzle. The effect was extraordinary. She looked at him in askance. 
> 
> "It's a geometric puzzle, from a planet called Naleah. I didn't think you'd like the traditional flowers, but I thought you would appreciate something that was complex, as well as beautiful." A comparison between her and the puzzle flittered briefly through his mind, but he pushed it away. 
> 
> "That was very thoughtful, Captain. Thank you." 
> 
> She was sincere. He knew she wouldn't smile, but he imagined he could see some warmth in her eyes. Perhaps underneath her Vulcan mask, T'Pol was charmed. 
> 
> "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better." He said, stepping backwards, feeling awkward now that he had given her the gift. 
> 
> On the way out he stopped Dr Phlox. "When will she be back on duty?" he asked the Denobulan. 
> 
> "I'm releasing her tomorrow, but I insist she have another week's rest in her own quarters." 
> 
> He nodded. "She giving you any trouble?" he asked with a smile. 
> 
> "Have you ever had to deal with a bored Vulcan?" The Doctor's good-natured question sounded a little desperate, Archer thought with a chuckle as he headed back to the bridge. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> T'Pol straightened her uniform and under the watchful eyes of Dr Phlox, started for the door. Her shoulder still hurt, but she thought she was doing an adequate job of masking it. Her right arm was in a sling, held close to her chest. She found it restricting, but the Doctor assured her it was the best way to stop her moving her arm and causing herself further injury. 
> 
> Before she reached the door, it opened, revealing Captain Archer. "Captain." She greeted him, intending to move past him and out the door. He noticed the puzzle was in her free hand. 
> 
> "Hey," He stopped her. "I heard you're being released. I came to walk you to your quarters." 
> 
> "That is unnecessary." She said. 
> 
> He shrugged, but remained where he was. 
> 
> Together they walked out of sickbay, Archer automatically slowing to accommodate T'Pol's slower stride. Dr Phlox glanced their way for a moment, before shaking his head. He had an idea there was something going on between the two of them, but his experience of human courtship traditions was limited and the crew had been largely unhelpful. He decided that asking the Captain directly would not be in the best interests of his career. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> As they reached her door, T'Pol stopped and looked at him expectantly. 
> 
> Archer said nothing hoping, perhaps for an invitation. After a moment he realised what he was doing, and fought back an uncharacteristic flush. 
> 
> "Ah...well, here we are. Rest well, Sub-Commander." 
> 
> "Thank you, Captain." 
> 
> He was halfway down the corridor before he heard T'Pol clear her throat delicately. He turned. 
> 
> "Thank you for your concern over my injury." She said. "Be assured it was no fault of yours." 
> 
> He nodded solemnly. "Thanks T'Pol, I know." 
> 
> They stood looking at each other for a few more seconds, before Archer remembered his promise to himself and forced out, "Do you want to get some dinner tonight?" 
> 
> "In your dining room, as usual, Captain?" she asked, slightly puzzled. 
> 
> Archer almost let it slide - almost backed out. Then he remembered his feelings of helplessness when she was injured - and the knowledge that if she had died that day, he would have missed out on something that might be important. 
> 
> "No." he said firmly. "I mean, just the two of us." He smiled what he hoped was a confident grin, "It's logical for two people working closely to get to know each other better, wouldn't you say?" 
> 
> He braced himself for a disdainful comment, a raised eyebrow or even stony silence. But T'Pol paused only slightly before saying, "Indeed, Captain, I look forward to it." 
> 
> "I'll meet you here at seven." 
> 
> She inclined her head slightly before entering the open door. 
> 
> As he ambled away at his usual pace, Captain Archer grinned to himself. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The captain was nervous. What was he doing, arranging things so it was 'just the two of them'? He was behaving like a teenager. Should he call it off? Arrange an excuse? Invite Trip anyway? He took a deep breath. No, he thought. It's fine. We're just two colleagues spending some time together. He quickly patted Porthos on the head and left his quarters before he could change him mind. Soon, he was approaching T'Pol's door. He pressed the button and waited. 
> 
> The door opened, revealing T'Pol. Her appearance startled the Captain for a moment, before he reconciled it with the last time he had seen her. It reinforced to him how close he had come to losing her. She was paler than usual and still had her arm in the sling. She looked...fragile, Archer thought. Perhaps he should have waited a awhile before instigating this... 
> 
> "T'Pol, if you're still feeling unwell, we can reschedule." He offered gently. 
> 
> She swallowed, but shook her head, stepping out of her quarters. "I am fine Captain." She assured him. 
> 
> Archer nodded. "Okay." 
> 
> Slowly they walked back to the Captain's dining room. He hadn't invited Trip tonight. He hadn't mentioned why, and he hadn't heard from his friend yet. He hoped he wasn't getting any ideas about the two of them. The last thing he wanted for T'Pol was her being the target of the ship's grapevine. 
> 
> As they were eating, T'Pol asked, "Did you ascertain how the Mentari were able to acquire the projectile weapons?" 
> 
> Archer nodded, happy to speak about ship's business. "A group of human traders visit regularly. They traded the weapons for the dilithium. The Mentari used the superior weapons in their civil war against the Tenari. I'm guessing the Tenari have the same weapons, because they could speak English too." 
> 
> "I assume you have alerted Starfleet to this practice." 
> 
> "Yeah. It was damned irresponsible." 
> 
> They lapsed into silence. Archer couldn't help but notice T'Pol was having trouble eating with one of her arms incapacitated. She soldiered on, spearing her salad with a fork. 
> 
> Archer was trying to think of a way to bring the connection he'd felt between them into a conversation. Eventually, curiosity overwhelmed him and he decided to just ask outright. 
> 
> "T'Pol...when you were injured on the planet..." 
> 
> "Yes?" She stopped eating, placed her fork down and focused her entire attention on him. It made him more nervous than he already was. 
> 
> "I was holding you - I thought I felt something..." 
> 
> This was not coming out how he'd intended. He fidgeted a little under her intense stare. "I mean, I felt something in my mind - emotions...feelings...I thought-" 
> 
> "That is impossible." She stated flatly. 
> 
> "I felt a connection with you." He finished, finally. 
> 
> Something flashed in her eyes. "We did not have a 'connection'." She said frostily. 
> 
> She got to her feet. "Captain, if you'll excuse me." She said, turning to go. 
> 
> He followed her and caught her at the door. In his haste he inadvertently grabbed the upper arm of her injured shoulder. She flinched more than he'd ever seen her react and went white as a ghost. 
> 
> "God, T'Pol, I'm so sorry." He helped her back to her chair and knelt down in front of her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Dr Phlox?" 
> 
> She swallowed, shook her head and tried to regain her composure. "I am fine." She managed. 
> 
> "I'm sorry." He said again, "I'd never hurt you on purpose." 
> 
> "Of course not, Captain." She said. If she weren't Vulcan, he would have thought she was exasperated. 
> 
> He didn't mean to beat a dead horse, but - "You want to tell me what happened between us down on the planet?" 
> 
> She fixed him with another glare, but her energy was fading and it hadn't the power behind it of her usual glowers. 
> 
> "Forget it." He said, sighing. "You don't want to talk about it, fine." 
> 
> He was still kneeling in front of her, so he stood, and walked back to his forgotten meal. He didn't feel like eating it now. This whole thing had been a big mistake. How could he have thought they could even be friends? How had he possibly imagined them as something more? 
> 
> T'Pol was silent for a moment. "Vulcan's are touch- telepaths, Captain. You felt my thoughts. I felt...something from you. You are untrained - it is likely you felt only traces of thoughts, strong feelings..." 
> 
> "Like pain." 
> 
> "Like pain." She agreed. She didn't elaborate further. She hadn't allowed herself to consider it. 
> 
> He felt his anger at her dissolve. It had been intensely personal. No wonder she hadn't wanted to speak about it. 
> 
> "Thank you for telling me." He said. Not that he'd given her much of a choice, he thought with a grimace. 
> 
> She inclined her head slightly. "If you don't mind Captain, I require rest." 
> 
> He studied her a moment before answering. Guilt filled him when he noted her pale skin, a slight shine on her forehead and the tightness with which she was holding herself. He'd hurt her without meaning to, but he'd still hurt her. 
> 
> "I'll walk with you." He muttered. 
> 
> They started back along the corridors to her cabin. She didn't object when he placed a hand under her - uninjured - elbow. 
> 
> She didn't speak when they reached her door, just turned to look at him. "Goodnight, Sub-Commander." He said, before turning and leaving. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> T'Pol entered her cabin. When the door slid shut behind her, she relaxed her body and headed for the bed. With one arm bound in a sling, removing her uniform was difficult, especially with her shoulder throbbing as it was. 
> 
> She sat on the bed; mentally and physically exhausted. She took the sling off, clasping her injured arm to her chest. Determinedly she reached her good hand behind her back and undid the top clasps of her uniform. Now if she could get it off her shoulder without jostling... 
> 
> The door chime rang. If she were human, she would have been annoyed. "Yes?" she asked. 
> 
> Whoever was on the outside must have taken that as an invitation, for the door opened revealing Captain Archer. He stepped in, whatever he had been about to say forgotten. The door hissed shut behind him. 
> 
> She wasn't facing him, but she sensed him nonetheless. The back of her uniform was half undone, letting him glimpse her finely muscled back. He sensed her dilemma and stepped forward without a word. Gently he eased her off the bed and onto her feet, where he undid the last clasp. 
> 
> Very slowly and carefully he eased the uniform off her injured shoulder and down her arm. 
> 
> His breath hitched in his throat as he she turned towards him and he saw the deep bruises around her arm and collar, a result of her injury. She turned to look at him, her eyes filled with something he couldn't place. 
> 
> He reached a hand out, caressing her cheek gently. She leaned her face into it slightly. He pulled away eventually, his heart pounding. 
> 
> Their eyes met. "You can manage the rest?" he asked. His voice sounded unnatural to his own ears. 
> 
> She nodded. 
> 
> Without another word, he was out the door and it was hissing shut behind him. T'Pol let the uniform drop and stepped out of it. She carefully slid into bed. 
> 
> Part of her was warmed by the gentle way the Captain had helped her when she'd needed him. His cool hands had felt wonderful against her warm back for a moment. She let her mind drift briefly before logic pulled her back. It was nice to imagine, just for a moment that they could be more than friends. That their positions didn't prohibit it, or their species were not often at odds. She remembered, through the pain and confusion of being injured, the hot rush of concern from the Captain and the cool reassuring respect he felt for her. Perhaps she'd felt something more from him, intangible but comforting. 
> 
> It was nice to imagine, briefly. 
> 
> T'Pol closed her eyes against the images and the feelings they conjured up. 
> 
> Illogical. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> And I don't want the world to see me  
>  'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
>  When everything's made to be broken  
>  I just want you to know who I am 
> 
> * * *

~the end~


End file.
